Los mil y un archivos de Dizzy
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Holap! u jeje ya regresé con una canción de Shakira! en un songfic titulado TU... sorry esk no c que escribir para que entren y lean..
1. Pensando en Ti

-- Bien dizzy, ya casi termino, solo me falta guardar este archivo... y...

-- eso dijiste hace media hora, ya jefe, necesito recargar mis baterías!-- se quejó la laptop

--ya! acabé!-- festejó el pequeño niño de lentes -- ahora a dormir... buenas noches dizzy

-- que descanses jefe... -- dijo la bestia atrapada y una vez que estuvo segura de que su dueño descansaba en el país de los sueños, comenzó su trabajo. Abriendo un programa especial, y seleccionando el archivo preciso, la laptop, habló:

--buenas noches a tods! sean bienvenids a este programa que por vez primera, ejecutará una de las tareas más hermosas, narrar...

Hoy! por ser una noche especialmente bella, en donde mi cámara web aunada a mis circuitos oculares, perciben la grandeza de la luna y las estrellas y lo inalcanzables que son, quiero contarles una historia de la vida real; -- dicho esto, la maquina presionó el botón llamado "play" y un video musical llenó la pantalla -- _ocurrió hace algún tiempo, tres meses, tal vez más, todo comenzó cuando..._

Derechos reservados a:

**Mago de Oz : Pensando en Ti **

Y

**Aoki, Takao : Beyblade**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**_Hay veces que _**

_**Mi alma baila tangos con la soledad**_

_**Y necesito de tabla tu amor**_

_**Para hacerme a ella en mi tempestad**_

_La luna, brillaba en lo alto, redonda y plateada, cual perla sobre un manto oscuro, pocas nubes cubrían el cielo, y cientos de estrellas pequeñas y grandes la rodeaban como diminutos diamantitos. El lago, celoso por aquella belleza tan lejos de él, copiaba todos y cada uno de los cuerpos celestes de aquella fabulosa noche, y cual fiel espejo, reflejaba todo a su alrededor, creado así un paisaje digno de ser plasmado en alguna pintura o fotografía..._

_**Pensando en ti**_

_**Me paso el día pensando en ti**_

_Mas a aquel chico nada de eso le importaba¿Belleza? Eso no era belleza, él la conocía, era de carne y hueso, caminaba y hablaba como una persona, reía y jugaba, dormía y comía, saltaba y te miraba y te podía derretir con solo una sonrisa, con solo un roce de sus finos dedos, con solo una fugaz mirada... ¿belleza? No solo era belleza, su físico, tan perfecto no solo era bello, su carácter no era bello, era hermoso, magnifico, era sublime, Si esa era la palabra, SUBLIME, Glorioso, Excelso, Exquisito... inalcanzable..._

_Un suspiro llenó el ambiente, era verdad, él le amaba como jamás pensó amar, de una manera tan pura y real que nunca pensó existiera forma parecida, por esa persona era capaz de dar la vida entera, pero era imposible..._

_En la vida se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos ¿cómo sería posible que una persona perfecta se enamorara de alguien como él? Era por esa razón que se encontraba allí, frente al paisaje perfecto pensando en la persona perfecta por la cual sentía el amor perfecto... solo había un falla, algo que desencajaba por completo en aquella "belleza"..._

_**Enséñame**_

**_A escuchar tus labios al leer el sol_**

_**Llévame**_

_**A donde los sueños fabrican tu voz**_

_Aquel ser perfecto solo le estimaba como amigo... como a su mejor amigo... y nada más. Cuanto había deseado en infinitas ocasiones ser algo más... que le amaran igual... para nunca más estar solo... que ese "amor" que algún día le profesó, fuera más que para un amigo... pero era imposible..._

_**Pensando en ti**_

_**Acuno mi alma pensando en ti**_

_Esa era su vida... su triste y miserable vida... otro suspiro lleno de sentimientos salió de sus labios, esos labios que de ningún modo besarían a los que tanto deseaba... llevó sus manos a su rostro húmedo por sus lagrimas que silenciosas recorrían su bella cara. ¿qué mas podía hacer? si su amor platónico no podía corresponderle, si él era tan cobarde como para decirle que le amaba, si lo llamaba amigo con su hermosa voz, tan tranquila y comprensiva¿qué más podría hacer? Solo quererlo en secreto y saciar vanamente su sed de amor con simples y efusivos abrazos, con repetidas sonrisas y el cariño incondicional_ _que le ofrecían_

_**¿Donde estas?**_

**_Tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar_**

_**Pues nunca solo yo podré encontrar**_

_**La forma de ser libre, quiero descansar**_

_--¿Qué haces aquí?-- Preguntó inocente la razón de mi vida, sin sabe que estaba allí, pensando en algo que no podría ser -- te puedes enfermar, y ya es tarde..._

_Me miró con ternura y cariño... si supieras que es por ti que estoy aquí... si supieras que por ti, todo lo demás no existe para mi... si supieras que sin ti no podría ni respirar... que eres tu el motor de mi existencia... y es que no puedo describir lo que siento por ti sin que suene cursi, es tan grande el amor que siento, tan puro, tan verdadero, que puedo palparlo con la mano, que siento que me sofoca sin no estas conmigo..._

_-- ¿en que piensas?—me preguntas justo frente a la puerta... ¿Pero cuando llegamos? Vaya que pensar en ti ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo y atención..._

_-- en nada... vamos, entremos, comienza a hacer frío aquí afuera -- digo refiriéndome al ambiente, tu me sonríes y haciéndome caso entras primero, pero yo sé que aún más frío es el sentimiento desgarrador que me acompaña siempre que te tengo así... tan cerca de mi cuerpo... tan lejos de mi corazón... _

_**Pensando en ti**_

_**Duermo el odio pensando en ti**_

_(paso el día pensando en ti)_

_**Paso el día pensando en ti**_

_(paso el día pensando en ti)_

_**Paso el día pensando en ti**_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

--¿Les gustó, a mi si, aunque me hubiera gustado un final diferente... pero mis circuitos nada pueden hacer contra el destino.

Ahora que todo un terminado el y el tiempo el y las baterías se agotan, quiero decirles dejen sus comentarios en la bandeja de entrada y nos sigan visitando en este su programa "Los mil y un archivos de Dizzy"

Hasta la próxima! -- y dicho esto, la bestia cerró el programa ocultándolo de manera asombrosa de su perspicaz dueño, quien con lentitud abría sus ojos escondidos por su flequillo.

-- buenos días dizzy! -- saludó cordialmente -- espero, hoy seas mas paciente, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que vamos a empezar.

Un suspiro digital salió de sus sistema de arranque maestro, -- buenos días jefe-- ese iba a ser un día tan aburrido como el anterior.


	2. Tu

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el cristal de la ventana. Insistente e imparable, las gotas de agua bajaban del cielo desde hacía varias horas y parecía ser que no pararían en muchas horas más.

--Que mala suerte Dizzy -- comentó el chico de lentes -- justo hoy tenía que llover! -- se lamentó -- y yo que tenía pensado visitar a los chicos... pero en fin -- suspiró resignado

-- no te preocupes jefe, seguramente mañana podrás visitarlos -- exclamó despreocupada la computadora

-- si pero hoy, precisamente hoy, regresaban todos! Hace mucho que no les veo, que no estamos juntos...

-- Ya... ya... ya entendí, pero nada logras con ponerte así -- dijo la laptop e inmediatamente pareció ocurrírsele una gran idea -- y por que mejor no los llamas, así sabrán que los extrañas y que no se te olvidó

-- si suena bien, ahora regreso.. Gracias Dizzy! -- y dicho esto el pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación

--tomate tu tiempo! -- gritó antes de soltar una pequeña risa. En la pantalla de plasma, apareció entonces aquel programa tan especial, y abriendo un nuevo archivo, Dizzy se dirigió a sus espectadores virtuales... -- _Buenas Tardes amantes del genero literario, que aunque el tiempo parezca malo nos acompañan Hoy, un Día de rencuentros, un Día de alegría, un Día de festejo, un Día para pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que hemos hecho y lo que falta... y tal vez es por esa dicha que se respira en el ambiente, que a mi memoria ram, regresa un archivo multimedia especialmente hermoso... _--dijo presionando el botón "play" -- _Recuerdo ese Día, llovía igual que hoy, y en un pulcro departamento, un chico contemplaba una vieja fotografía..._

**Derechos reservados a:**

Shakira : Tu 

**Y**

Aoki, Takao : Beyblade 

_Kai's POV _

Creo que estas conciente del daño que me haces... sabes a la perfección que con tu partida me destrozaste... y yo que juré protegerte para que no salieras lastimado... que ironía ¿no crees?... y ahora veme, hablando con una fotografía... esperando tu regreso...

Hay veces que pienso que lo que te di no fue suficiente... y por eso no regresas... ¿no es verdad, amor mío, Quizá lejos de mí encontraste algo mejor... pero si es así, ¿porque no me escribes para decírmelo, Hace ya mucho tiempo que recibí tu última carta... y en ella aún me amabas... ¿serían mentiras?... No tu nunca mientes... no es tu naturaleza, entonces ¿por qué no regresas?... Ray... hace ya mucho tiempo que te marchaste a arreglar las cosas en tu aldea!... ¿me olvidaste? O ¿es acaso que te quedaste con la gata rosa?... no lo soporto mas, Necesito saber de ti! ... y... ¿si te pasó algo? ¿Es por eso que no regresas?... yo sé lo peligroso del camino... y lo crueles que son los aldeanos con los extraños... es por eso que no quisiste que te acompañara, tal vez te confundieron con un extranjero... y... -- No! Basta! Cálmate!-- me digo a mí mismo, la desesperación e impotencia me matan! No lo soporto más, desde que te marchaste he estado así, volviéndome mas loco a cada instante, ¿es que no sabes que tú eres mi vida!

Te regalo mi cintura 

_**Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar**_

_**Te regalo mi locura**_

_**Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya**_

_**Mis zapatos desteñidos**_

_**El diario en el que escribo**_

_**Te doy hasta mis suspiros**_

_**Pero no te vayas mas**_

Me acerco a la ventana, llueve, el cielo llora conmigo, solo que de mis ojos ya no salen más lagrimas, son demasiadas las noches en compañía de la soledad... abrazando una almohada, pensando en ti, que creo que me he vuelto loco... un rayo ilumina el cielo, fugaz como tu último beso, y el estruendo que provoca me recuerda tus palabras "volveré lo mas pronto que pueda, te amo", un suspiro sale de mis labios... de estos labios que desean besar a los tuyos...

_A lo lejos, escucho que se abre la puerta, una mezcla de sentimientos se alojan en mi pecho comprimiéndolo, no puedo respirar, el aire se atora en mi garganta... y es que sé que TÚ eres el único que posee una copia de mi llave... siento miedo... si yo, Kai Hiwatari, siente miedo, miedo de que sea solo una ilusión como otras tantas, una jugarreta mas de mi mente trastornada, pero las ganas de verte son mas poderosas. Me giro lentamente sobre mis talones, demasiado lento para mi gusto, o es ¿qué mi deseo por tenerte junto a mí y el tiempo separados me hace sentir que todo sucede con lentitud, y es entonces cuando pienso que todo lo que he esperado y lo que he sufrido han valido la pena, solo por verte entrar por esa puerta, que tanto tiempo estuvo cerrada..._

_--RAY! – grito feliz por verte de regreso y corro a abrazarte, ¿en cuantas ocasiones no viví este momento en mi mente! Pero este es real, lo sé, y lo confirmo al sentirte en mis brazos... _

_**Porque eres tú mi sol**_

_**La fe con que vivo**_

_**La potencia de mi voz**_

_**Los pies con que camino**_

_**Eres tu, amor**_

_**Mis ganas de reír**_

_**El adiós que no sabré decir**_

_**Porque nunca podré vivir**_

_**sin ti**_

No puedo creerlo, Realmente eres tu, y regresaste a mi lado! -- Kai -- dices muy bajito, solo para mí, OH, tu voz, como extrañe tu voz, es tan hermosa...

_--Ray -- te digo de igual modo, y es que no sé que decirte, la emoción es demasiada, me siento tan feliz... _

_tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y lo beso con la pasión guardada de tanto tiempo, tu correspondes de igual manera, creo que sentiste lo mismo que yo, nos separemos lentamente, y es ahora que noto que estas empapado, te abrazo con mayor fuerza que antes... _

_--ven-- te digo -- es mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada, o te podrías enfermar – "yo no quiero que te enfermes" pienso, al tiempo que te dirijo al cuarto de baño, no quisiera separarme ni un solo centímetro de ti, no quiero que esto sea un sueño, y despierte abrazado a tu almohada... _

_**Si algún día decidieras **_

_**alejarte nuevamente de aquí**_

_**cerraría cada puerta**_

_**para que nunca pudieras salir**_

_No puedo soportar el estar lejos de ti, es por eso que he entrado, tú no te opusiste, al contrario, sonreíste, como solo tú sabes hacerlo, de una forma tan hermosa, que solo podría ser comparada con la de los mismísimos Ángeles, y es que tú eres para mí un Ángel, Mi Ángel._

_Me acerco con lentitud, sin embargo las ansias por estar a tu lado son inmensas, mi corazón late de prisa, y al verme reflejado en tus bellos ojos, siento como me sonrojo, es asombrosa la forma que tu sola presencia actúa sobre mi cuerpo._

_--te extrañe mucho -- confieso, y siento como me abrazas, son tan cálidos tus abrazos, nunca me cansaría de ellos, sin embargo mejores que tus abrazos son tus besos, quisiera que me regalaras uno de ellos, y después sentir tu electrizante piel bajo mis dedos, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentirme dentro de ti o sentirte dentro de mí, y dormir abrazados, desnudos, sentir tu calor, ese calor que tanta falta me hizo durante este tiempo, pero no quiero presionarte, además ya habrá tiempo para amarnos con locura._

_--yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuanto, solo quería regresar para estar contigo, como lo prometí--me dices, y yo siento como mi pulso se acelera de nuevo, te abrazo protectoramente, fue demasiado tiempo, y te beso la mejilla, tu suave y rosada mejilla, me doy cuenta de que tu también estas sonrojado, me gusta verte así, eres tan lindo... cuanto te extrañe... no quiero que te vayas nuevamente, no otra vez... _

_**Te regalo mis silencios**_

_**te regalo mi nariz**_

_**yo te doy hasta mis huesos**_

_**pero quédate aquí**_

Al fin te haz dormido, entre mis brazos como antes, je je, es graciosa la forma tan perfecta en la que te acomodas entre mis brazos, es como si estuvieras hecho a mi medida... ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de cómo me haz cambiado, es sorprendente el efecto que tienes sobre mi, como logras que sea diferente contigo, y es que no deseo lastimarte con mi actitud, no quiero que te marches de mi lado por algún desplante mío o por que te he herido con mi forma de ser, por que entonces moriría sin remedio.

_Te veo dormir, es increíble lo que tu representas para mí, te tengo entre mis brazos, sosteniéndote con sutileza, y es que tu eres mi vida, mi luz, mi energía, mi todo..._

_Te mueves un poco, y sonríes, creo que tienes un hermoso sueño, sonrío también, y cierro mis ojos, llevo 4 horas mirándote descansar, y yo también lo necesito, solo que ahora si podré hacerlo... _

_**Porque eres tú mi sol**_

_**La fe con que vivo**_

_**La potencia de mi voz**_

_**Los pies con que camino**_

_**Eres tu, amor**_

_**Mis ganas de reír**_

_**El adiós que no sabré decir**_

_**Porque nunca podré vivir**_

_**sin ti**_

--hemos llegado al final de este programa, espero haya sido de su agrado mi elección de hoy.

_Nos veremos, entonces, en otra ocasión en este su programa digital "Los mil y un Archivos"con su servidora, Dizzy, esperamos sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!_—dicho esto la pantalla se oscureció por completo y se ocultaron todos los rastros del programa, justo en ese momento entró el chico dueño de la laptop.

--Dizzy! ¿Que crees? El avión se retrasó, y llegarán mañana, creo que es por la tormenta..- comentó el niño, entre emocionado y decepcionado

-- ¿ya vez? y tu que casi haces zanja en el suelo!—bromeó la bestia BIT

--Dizzy! – regaño el chico, mas el enfado no duró demasiado, esperaba con ansias ver a sus amigos, y eso lo mantenía contento – mañana, mañana – se repetía una y otra vez – mañana...


End file.
